


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️6⃣️虫铁🚗

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: ⚠️⚠️注意虫铁开车！！！⚠️⚠️





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️6⃣️虫铁🚗

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️注意虫铁开车！！！⚠️⚠️

我们是洪荒时代，在太空互相寻找的星星，我们相爱已经十万年。  
——黄永玉  
“怎么哭了？”  
感觉到Peter不正常的颤抖，Tony从他胸前抬起头。  
他的男孩双臂交叉在眼前，泪水不停流淌。  
“宝贝你怎么了？”Tony把他拥进怀里，拿下他的胳膊，亲吻着他的额头。  
“没有⋯”Peter哭着笑起来，“我太高兴了，像做梦一样⋯”  
“你的梦⋯就这样简单？”男人表情复杂地用拇指轻轻抹去他的泪水。  
“我⋯没敢这么贪心⋯”Peter抬起笑弯的晶晶亮的星星眼，“我那时做过一个好长的梦，梦见我化成灰消失了，你又把一切当成自己的责任，表面拒绝了所有人，实际上却又一个人在寻找办法，你的⋯你的右手几乎都废了⋯”  
“怎么又哭了？”男人吮吸上他的泪痕，“你是水做的？”  
“我⋯最后你⋯为了所有人⋯牺牲了⋯就在我眼前一一”Peter彻底崩溃了，泪水喷涌而出，“原谅我⋯什么都不能⋯为你做⋯”  
“你的泪水这么咸，就别让我再喝了。”男人安抚地拍他后背，边吻他滚落的泪滴边轻声诉说。  
“所以，我退出了Avengers⋯”  
难怪那些天你情绪低落，CAP说你总不在状态⋯  
“你随时都可以回来。”  
我的小英雄，勇气让你跨越时空长河，拯救了世界和我，你为什么扭头离开，为什么只字不提？  
“没有你，就没有Avengers⋯我不喜欢神盾⋯”Peter说着把脸埋进Tony颈窝，“我只想在你身边。”  
“当然，你只能在我身边。”左手还在安慰地抚摸男孩后背的男人，右手已经下滑，抓住手感一级棒的臀部迎向自己高挺的凶器，“你现在⋯马上就会属于我。”  
Peter耳朵爆红，紧紧抓住男人仅剩的内裤，心如擂鼓地感觉着Tony的手伸进自己内裤中，轻拍了两下示意抬腿。  
不是没幻想过，真到了这一刻，Peter怎么也抬不起头注视他的男人。  
“为什么不是你属于我？”他小声反驳。  
“好吧好吧！”男人勾着纯白的布料下移，“我当然也属于你，满意了？”  
“网上说⋯不能相信男人在床上说的鬼话。”抿嘴鼓着腮，嘴上说着反驳，却听话地抬腿配合男人把自己脱得光溜溜，Peter全身上下都激成了粉红色。  
“X！网上才鬼话连篇！Well，你来说怎样你才满意？”男人把他从自己脖子上解下来，微弯下身子，抬头仰视他红彤彤的小脸，亲了亲他哭红的鼻尖，心中的爱怜从那双𤨪灿的大眼睛里满溢出来。  
我要溺死在他无边的星辰大海中了⋯  
“我⋯我不知道⋯”Peter闭上眼睛，在那目光中，他全身滚烫，克制不住又为他燃烧起来。  
“你当然知道，”男人亲了一下他的腮，抓住少年不知放哪的手摸上自己的胸口，“你感受一下？”  
被男人带着颤抖的手一路滑过上身，停在内裤边缘，Peter呼吸抖然粗重。  
“让我属于你，honey⋯”  
男人靠在耳边的性感呢喃让Peter握紧的拳头直接扯烂了那柔滑的布料，在Tony的吸气声中吻住了他的唇。  
“干得漂亮⋯”男人灵巧的舌头翻绞舔吮，进退有度，既能恰到好处地挑逗他的男孩，又不至于让他被动承受快感，而是主动追上来纠缠。  
“有时候，我真想自己是个蜘蛛精，结一张大网，把你粘在中间，你就逃不了了⋯”吻与吻之间，年轻的超英喘着气，努力压抑自己的疯狂念头。  
“为什么不试试呢？”男人亲吻他英俊帅气的脸，把着他的手握上早已不耐烦吐出晶莹的小Tony，压低声音在少年耳边喘得性感诱惑，“难道你只会说说而已？”  
挑逗意味十足的神情让Peter直接炸了，他现在完全顾不上害羞了。  
捡起自己裤兜里的樱桃味Durex套装，Peter深吸一口气，眼神变得无比坚定。  
“Honey，那是什么？”只是口花花的Tony没想到他纯洁的男孩居然会有性引诱剂，顿时他有种不好的预感。  
“我也不知道。”男孩诚实地说着，打开盖子，因为太过用力，凉凉的液体整个都喷到男人身上。  
“X！”打了个寒颤的Tony正准备去擦，就被他的男孩握住手腕压倒。  
“相信我，”Peter红着脸用前胸将Tony身上的润滑液推开，他因骤凉而激突的小红珠磨擦在男人身上，让他硬到疼痛。  
沾满液体的手重新包裹住Tony，过份轻柔甚至小心翼翼，让他不满地从鼻子里冒出哼声。  
男孩犹豫地看看男人，仿佛有了某种决定，他俯下身，用嫩红的小嘴代替了手，努力吞下那对他来说过于鼓涨的器官。  
男人蓦然粗重的喘息是绝佳的助燃剂。即使没有经验，Peter也明白自己要抓住要害所在，才有机会获得成功。  
他那形状漂亮的小粉舌灵巧地绕着柱身打转，认真地对待每一寸肌肤，尤其是将让男人呼吸急促和战栗的部位重点照顾，连饱满的根球连接处都仔细看护到，这让他的第一次变得从容自信。  
数着液体生效时间，Peter感觉到Tony体温上升，动作也越发激烈，他更加卖力伺候他的同时，在PC肌周围转悠的手指轻轻叩开男人的后庭幽境。  
沉浸在Peter唇舌间的Tony此时并没有任何排异反应，直到细细的探索找到重点，前列腺位被触动，他腰部都突然弹跳了一下。  
“你想干什么！”忍着男孩次次精准撞击前列腺生出的致命快感，Tony眼前发白，他甚至不能自己地仰起头大口呼吸，健壮的腿因脚趾用力摩擦床单而肌肉线条收缩，痉挛着诱人的抖动。  
“啊⋯哈啊⋯”泪雾朦胧了视线，他长翘的睫毛下美极的眼睛望着Peter，欲望间竟还夹杂着一些不自知的祈求。  
“I⋯I’m sorry ⋯”  
Peter哪里见过他这样的绝美时刻，他激动到口干舌燥，忘了唇舌的动作，只有手指们还在男人体内肆虐，让他无意识地呻吟的同时，弓起腰随着手指的频率挺腰迎合。  
Peter再也无法忍耐对Tony强烈的渴望，他喘息着抽出湿润润的手指，用自己早就不耐烦的凶器直捣男人深处。  
Tony发出一声性感四溢的闷哼，双臂用力挣扎，却被男孩死死按住。他摆动腰臀后辙，右腿弯被Peter抓紧抬高，不怕死地挺腰疾快地次次蹭过前列腺。  
好啊⋯长大了，翅膀硬了是吧？学会强女干了⋯  
几番挣扎无果，手腕疼得厉害，像要被捏断了。Tony放弃了反抗，转而努力配合Peter的动作，让自己好过一点。  
他胸前两点被润滑液滋润、现在正嫣红挺立，引诱着爱他入骨的男孩舔䑛亲吻啃咬，当然他的确那么做了，用尽方法轮流照顾得小红凸们无微不至，听Tony断续的吸气声，更用力地在他体内撞击。  
竭力保持自己导师，前辈身份的男人从没想过会被口中曾经的的睡衣宝宝强压在身下强X，无比的难堪和羞愤让他的敏感更上一层，男孩的每一个动作都带来肉体本能的快感反馈。  
精神呢⋯  
男人在他的男孩靠过来时，主动张嘴舌吻到一起，光从微眯的眼帘透入，男孩晶莹剔透，犹如美钻，只此一颗。  
全身发烫，难道X药能穿透灵魂吗？这像泡在温泉中的醺醺然是怎么回事？  
体内的酥麻骚痒累积到他再也顾不上思考，主动微微调整角度迎向男孩带来的性福快感，任一浪浪高潮淹没了自己。  
Peter本来做好了被骂惨的准备，看到Tony的表情他内心才稍显平静，一直在发酵的爱与欲催动他雄性的本能反应，在对方已然抽搐的紧窒内部狠狠伐挞，次次擦过他极至敏感的位置。  
Tony的抽气夹杂了哭腔，变异体质让他的小爱人愈战愈勇，正常人的他在狂浪的快感中心几近崩溃。  
终于在密集的抽插中他咬牙闷哼着一泄如注，不住收缩的后穴被动地颤抖吸吮着Peter更加强力的侵犯。不断深化的快感让他欲仙欲死，逼出了眼泪和含在喉头的甜蜜呻吟。  
Peter快被Tony的反应搞疯了。咬牙顶着过份的兴奋欢愉埋头苦干。  
他的男人那么美那么甜，剥去坚硬的外壳，他吃到了卓绝的珍馐美馔，一次成瘾，此生再难戒断。  
反复被送上云端浪头的Tony终于在爆发的密集高潮中失去了意识。最后的印象是Peter拉起他无力的手，亲吻舔弄无名指上的纹身。  
原来，和人『睡觉』是这样刺激的一件事⋯  
Peter满心欢喜地吻着终于彼此相属的至爱，十七年的期盼在这一刻圆满。  
事实证明，他的Tony果然不愧是票选世界上最想睡的人。  
我可能真的过分了，可是我控制不住自己⋯我⋯并不后悔⋯


End file.
